This invention relates generally to bowhunting and, in particular, to an article for assisting a hunter in carrying and stabilizing a crossbow.
Crossbows have become increasingly popular among bowhunters, particularly more seasoned or handicapped hunters, since crossbows are more convenient than vertical bows, which must be drawn at the time of a shoot. Since crossbows can be pulled back in advance, it is easier for some hunters to obtain a more accurate shot during release.
Unfortunately, some crossbows can be quite heavy, weighing several pounds or more, which can lead to fatigue, particularly while standing or stalking. There is an outstanding need, therefore, for an article to assist a hunter in carrying and/or stabilizing a crossbow during a hunt.
This invention assists an archer in using a crossbow by providing an over-the-shoulder sling assembly which at least partially supports the weight of the bow without interfering with use. The preferred embodiment includes a shaped bracket attachable to the front of the bow, such as to the foot stirrup used when pulling back the string. A sling assembly which may include a padded section connects to the shaped bracket. A length of the sling assembly from where it attaches to the bracket is preferably at least semi-rigid to ensure that no portion of the sling assembly interferes with the bowstring or bolt (arrow) during use. The semi-rigid section preferably attaches to the curved bracket through a rotating and pivoting connection providing multiple degrees of freedom.